Prehistoric Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the Prehistoric Wiki Community decides who will become Administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in Maintaining the Wiki. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the guiid to requests for adminship before submitting your request. About RFA The community grants administrator status to trusted users, so nominees should have been on Prehistoric Wiki long enough for people to determine whether they are trustworthy. Administrators are held to high standards of conduct because other editors often turn to them for help and advice. ;Nomination standards :There are no official prerequisites for adminship, other than having an account and a basic level of trust from other editors. The community looks for a variety of things in candidates, and everybody has their own opinion. ;Decision process :Any user may nominate another user with an account. Nominations remain posted for four days days from the time the nomination is posted on this page, during which time users give their opinions, ask questions, and make comments. This discussion process is not a vote. At the end of that period, the site founder and main Administrator (User- Spino King) will review the discussion to see whether there is a consensus for promotion. This is sometimes difficult to ascertain and is not a numerical measurement, but as a general descriptive rule of thumb most of those above ~80% approval pass; most of those below ~70% fail, and the area between is subject to site founder's discretion. :The site founder may also use their discretion to close nominations early, if a promotion is unlikely and they see no further benefit in leaving the application open. Only the site founder or existing, trusted Administrators may close a nomination as a definitive promotion, but any user in good standing can close a request that has no chance of passing; please do not close any requests that you have taken part in, or that are not blatantly unpassable. In the case of vandalism, improper formatting or a declined or withdrawn nomination, non-Administrators may also delist a nomination, but they should make sure they leave a note with the candidate. :In exceptional circumstances, the site founder may extend RfAs beyond four days or restart the nomination so as to make consensus clearer. If your nomination fails, please wait a reasonable period of time before renominating yourself or accepting another nomination. Some candidates have tried again and succeeded within a month, but many editors prefer several months before reapplying. :Self-nominations are NOT permitted. ;Expressing opinions :Any Wiki user with an account is welcome to comment on the nominations on the user's talk page. The candidate may respond to the comments of others. Certain comments may be discounted if there are suspicions of fraud; these may be the contributions of very new editors, sockpuppets, and meat puppets. Please explain your opinion by including a short explanation of your reasoning. Your input (positive or negative) will carry more weight if supported by evidence. In close nominations, detailed explanations behind your position will have more impact than positions with no explanations or simple comments such as "yep", "no way" and "as per." : :Ask for nominations bellow: Current nominations for adminship